The disclosure generally relates to presentation of media content on a computing device, and more specifically to automatic audio level adjustment during presentation.
Video streaming websites and other media servers allow users access to millions of items of media content (media items). High user engagement is an important goal of content creators, advertisers, and other affiliates of a media server. Thus, it is desired for users to watch multiple videos in one sitting. When user watch multiple videos, ensuring a good user experience is critical, and depends in part on good transitions between media items.
However, when watching media items back-to-back, the loudness of the audio perceived by a user can often vary dramatically between media items. The experience of moving from one media item to the next can be jarring, especially when the subsequent media item's audio component is significantly louder or quieter than the previous one. Many creators who upload media items to media servers do not normalize sound strength before uploading, or otherwise process audio according to any known industry standard. Further, creators of audio cannot always be sure of the order in which media items will be played back to a user, and thus although their own uploads may be consistent in terms of loudness, they will not necessarily match those of other users. Consequently, when a user plays multiple media items back-to-back, that user may have to constantly adjust the audio level to keep the loudness at a reasonable level. This results in a sub-par user experience and can cause users to abandon watch sessions.
The Figures (FIGS.) and the following description relate to example embodiments by way of illustration only. It should be noted that from the following discussion, alternative embodiments of the structures and methods disclosed herein will be readily recognized as viable alternatives that may be employed without departing from the principles of what is claimed.